


I got a fever of a hundred and three

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, alternative universe - college au, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: “Have you considered that it is you, Robbie Reyes, who is in fact the giant dick?”





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you considered that it is you, Robbie Reyes, who is in fact the giant dick?”

Things that Robbie wanted to reply to this comment with were not for the faint hearted. Given that he was in the college hospital having his blood taken for charity, it definitely was not the best place for those words. Or the ones shouted to him. Yet here he was, poor lonely soul being shouted at by a hot charity worker in a tutu.

“I am what I am chica, you can check.”

Tame with a mild innuendo, smooth as ever Reyes.

The girl blushed, stammered out words and left with flyers flying everywhere in her quake.

“What was her problem?”

The nurse, Jemma, laughed and shook her head.

“With Daisy, it could be many many things.”

Robbie smiled, Daisy was cute, both the name and the girl.

“Okay, Reyes, you are good to go.”

Robbie nodded and gave the nurse a salute before heading out of the room. He wanted to track down this Daisy chick and see what had gotten under her skin.

_And maybe get under her too wouldn’t hurt. _

Luckily, or unluckily, for Robbie, he didn’t have to search far. The hot headed girl was splashing gas all over his charger.

Okay, that was where he drew the line. Yell at him, that’s cool, but don’t hurt his car.

“Woah, what are you doing?”

Daisy turned with a pack of matches in her hand.

“What does it look like asshole?!?”

Robbie wanted to reply with something but given it was his car at stake, he had to choose his words carefully. 

“I am not sure which is why I asked.”

Not the best response given the lit up match.

“Hey Chica! Cool it!”

Daisy blew out the match but held onto the pack.

“What did the car, or I, do to you?”

Daisy scoffed in response, given her facial expression, she assumed that answered his question.

It did not.

“You nearly ran me off the road two days ago!”

Robbie thought back and remembered.

“Cause you were standing in the middle of the street at night like you were loca!”

Daisy, having no response to this, threw the matches to the floor and stamped her foot. Robbie saw the ground shook under her anger.

He watched her march away with a glare in her eyes and shake in her hips. Robbie knew danger when he saw and swore to stay away from her from now on.

Grabbing the pack of matches, he headed to his next class, sitting in the back of his usual seat. He noticed and hid from Daisy entering the same classroom. Thankfully she didn’t see him or was blatantly ignoring him.

He zoned in and out of the lecture, scribbling notes down when others around him did. The only time his head popped up as did Daisy’s is when their professor called out the names of pairs for the group project. Both of them dreading it the moment the words left the professors both.

“Next pair: Daisy Johnson and Robbie Reyes.” 


	2. Let's Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The address given to Daisy by her hot headed asshole group partner was one she never expected

The address given to Daisy by her hot headed asshole group partner was one she never expected. A hospital. The one she shouted at him in. The one where he practically lives in when he can. The one where his brother is currently going through physical therapy. If there was a god, he would open a sinkhole and swallow her full.

She knocked on the door and the brother looked up and grinned, welcoming her in. Robbie did not. He didn’t move from his spot.

“You must be the unfortunate one who is stuck with my brother.”

Daisy laughed.

“That’s me.”

Robbie looked over to her and she tried her best to give him a reassuring smile. The smile she got back told her, message received.

“So, what’s the project on?”

Daisy looked to Robbie who responded.

“Creating an International Organisation on our choosing.”

“We have to create the treaty and organisation and name too.”

The brother perked up at this.

“This sounds cool.”

Robbie laughed. The sound stuck in Daisy’s head, one she hoped to hear more of.

“Don’t you have an appointment?”

The brother sighed as the nurse entered to take him. He nodded to Daisy as he left.

Robbie looked to the ground and Daisy sat, pulling out her textbooks and notes.

“He was ah, he-.”

“You don’t have to explain.”

Robbie sighed.

“I was driving.”

Daisy looked over to him.

“It’s why I drive the way I do now, why I was able to avoid you.”

Daisy dropped her head into her hands.

“I am so sorry.”

“You didn’t know.”

Daisy looked over to him, his face dropped of all barriers. It was the first time she could see him for who he actually was, a caring devoting brother. Someone she would want to know. Learn more of and get to know.

“I do now and promise, no more midnight stops.”

She hoped he would laugh at this. He did.

“Good, now, project time.”

Daisy smiled and flipped over to her draft notes.

“So, I was thinking we call the organisation SHIELD.”


End file.
